THE BASEBALL GAME
by Mitch Canaday
Summary: The Cartwrights get challanged to a baseball game by their rivals


THE BASEBALL GAME

The fight during the game is based on a true incident between the Dutch baseball teams Neptunus and HCAW on September 8 1999. The rules they use in the story are based on today's rules. 

THE BASEBALL GAME 

Because Mitch had infected his dad and Uncles to play baseball as well, was there after a few days of practising and playing no other subject to be talked about than this sport. Dad, wouldn't it be fun if we had a team?, Mitch asked one evening during supper. The boy was crazy about baseball since he had learned it at another school. I guess it is. But then we must have nine men to have a complete team. Where do you reckon to get them from?, was the question of Adam, his father. The boy gave it some deep thought and answered then: I am in and so are you so that makes it two. Of course Uncle Hoss and Uncle Joe will join in. Mike, Jake and the foreman Candy too. So now we are with ........men. Then he stopped with counting because it was too difficult for hem. Adam decided to help his little boy. Uncle Hoss, Uncle Joe, you and I are four and Mike, Jake and Candy are three. How much is four and three?, Adam asked. Mitch counted on his fingers and said: Seven. So we must have yet just two more? We will find them. Mitch, you forget that the team must have a coach as well. Who did you have in mind for that?, Ben asked then his grandson. The boy looked at him and said: You. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe were rolling on the floor laughing but Ben said seriously: From now on I am the coach and that means that you must do what I say. But they must always do what you say?, Mitch asked amazed. That is so but they don't do it always, was Ben's answer. You don't always listens to me so you mustn't say anything about us, Adam reacted directly. I happen to be your child?, Mitch asked directly. Adam sighted deeply and decided to keep silent because that was to him the smartest thing to do at that moment. They ate quietly further but the foundation for the baseball team was already made.

After supper Mitch went to play outside for a little while with his bat and ball. Mitch threw the ball and hit the object away at the same time. The young Cartwright was very adept in this although he had a young age. 

In the time that Mitch was playing outside the other Cartwrights discussed their team. I don't mind that you have started a baseball team but the work mustn't suffer under it. Then the party is over, Ben said right away. That won't happen'. Of course we can't practise everyday but that little lad can, Adam said. They even play it during the breaks at school. It is a wonder that Mitchy hasn't broken any windows yet with that throwing power of his, Hoss remarked. Don't give him any ideas because you know that he is literal up everything, Adam said warning. Who would give him that?, Little Joe asked lightly. Everybody laughed.

Adam came outside to get his son to bed when Mitch accidentally hit the bal to his father. Adam caught him and said: You're out. It is time for your bath and then off to bed. It is still light and then I cannot get to sleep, Mitch gave as an argument. You say that every night so you must come up with something new. Tomorrow you must be well rested because then we start with the practise, Adam said while he was holding the ball. Alright then. Do you come to sit with me for a while?, Mitch wanted to know. I don that every night, don't I?, Adam asked on his turn. The boy nodded and gave the bat to Adam. Daddy, here is one of your own kind, Mitch said laughing. Very funny kid, Adam said shaking his head. The boy went inside quickly. There Mitch said goodnight to everyone and he went to the bathroom. 

When Adam came to tuck him in Mitch was asleep fro a long time. He knew that the boy was difficult to get to bed but when once he was in there he slept right away.

Adam and Hoss were discussing the line-up. Adam said: Now if we put Mitch at third base, then Candy can take in first base. Joe at the position of short stop and then Lance must control the second base. You catch and I am the pitcher. The third baseman always get many balls thrown to. Do you think that Mitch is up to that?, his brother asked. I think he is, his brother reacted. He kept silent for a little while and then he continued: If Mitch is upon the mount he throws all the time 3 times 3 strike. Besides he attracts all the attention to himself and that is not good either for a boy of his age. They were so deep in their discussion that they hadn't noticed that Ben and Mitch had come inside. The rancher coughed a bit and winked at his grandson. Who actually gave you permission to determine who plays where?, Ben asked then. Adam and Hoss looked at each other and the eldest said: We thought we might help you with it. I didn't know that you could think, Mitch remarked dry. Very funny Mitchy. Mustn't you go and practise how to catch?, Hoss reacted indignant. If you help me with it. I mustn't play that game alone, his nephew said. 

When the day of the game was getting closer Mitch kept himself busy with the organisation of the selling of the drinks and food. He was a good support for Hop Sing who was very busy with making many hotdogs and drinks. When Hoss came home one afternoon he smelled the smell of the hotdogs already. Curiously he walked into the kitchen but the cook said: Mr Hoss no hotdog. Hotdogs for people watching game. Hoss looked at his nephew and asked: Are you going to arrange the sell of the tickets? There is no need for that because it is already sold out. Uncle Joe has made the tickets in town. The profits go to the orphanage, Mitch said. Hoss walked towards his nephew, embraced him and said: I'm proud of you that you arrange all this. From what Hop sing sells goes also everything to the orphanage. The kids there almost have nothing and I have here everything what I want, the young Cartwright said. 

In the meantime folks had heard about the baseball team that the Cartwrights had formed. At a certain moment Derek Taylor ran into Ben in Virginia City. Cartwright, I have a new offer for that piece of land near Lake Tahoe. Shall we play a baseball game for it? My boys against yours?, he asked. Ben said: That's okay. But prepare your team for the fact that we will win, Derek said. He walked away laughing. Sheriff Roy Coffee and deputy Clem Foster came to the rancher and the sheriff asked: What did Taylor want from you? He challenges us for a baseball game for a piece of land that he loves to have. Would you like to be the umpires? Mitch said that there must be at least two. One at the home plate and one at the third base, the rancher said. The two authority carriers agreed.

Everybody in Virginia City knew how big the rivalry between the Cartwrights and the Taylors was so they all came to watch. The game was being held on a Sunday afternoon and the weather was also very well.

It seemed to be a very normal Sunday afternoon. But for the Cartwrights and their rivals, the Taylors, it wasn't. On instructions of Mitch they had made a baseball field. The boy was very excited because he loved baseball very much and he was very good at it as well. Adam took him apart and whispered to him: You will get many balls up your way. I'm just warning you. Daddy, this game is just good practise for me, the boy answered. Adam gave him a wink and together they walked to their team. Derek Taylor, the coach of the opposite team, asked Ben: Ben, that little lad isn't playing along, is he? Why not? By the way, it was his idea, was the answer. We simply play him away, Derek flouted. Ben didn't react to it and walked to his team. 

Boys, this is our line-up:

Pitcher : Adam

Catcher : Hoss

First baseman : Candy

Second baseman : Mike

Third baseman : Mitch

Shortstop : Joe

Left Fielder : Lance

Mid Fielder : Gary

Right Fielder : Jake.

Keep in mind that they can play very dirty and that they certainly will do that. Mitch, Derek said to me that they just want to play you away so you are warned, The rancher said who acting as coach. The youngest of the team which carried the name Ponderosa Cowboys nodded. Derek and Roy coffee came to them and Roy asked: Are you ready? As ready as can be, Ben answered. The Ponderosa Cowboys are the field team first, Roy said who had gotten the part of head umpire. Clem stood near the third base as second umpire.

Everyone took their position in. Hank Taylor, the eldest son of Derek was first at bat. Adam threw the first ball to Hoss whereby Hank made a swing. One strike, Roy said. Again Adam threw a fastball to his brother and then he did it again. Hank, you have 3 strikeouts so you are out, the sheriff said. The next at bat was Frank Taylor. But he also got 3 strikeouts. The Gary was on the turn. He looked stark at Adam so that Adam threw an easy ball at him. Gary hit it away but Mitch caught the ball and he threw it directly to Candy who owned first base. Gary is also out. Team change, Roy called.

Hop Sing did very good business with his hotdog stand. Because everywhere his cooking was well known Hop Sing had a good income. Before the game had started the Chinese cook had al ready sold everything. 

Hank saw Mitch standing near the hitting place and asked snidely: Bat, where are you going with that kid? Mitch replied with: With this one I can hit and with you not. He was the first one at bat and that's why Hank made it very difficult for him. At least that was what he was thinking. But Mitch saw the first ball coming and he didn't change his mind. The young Cartwright hit the ball right away very far. A homerun, Roy said somewhat amused. By the homerun of Mitch the Ponderosa Cowboys came ahead. The Taylors didn't like this and were out for revenge. Candy was the next batter. Smiling he walked with his bat to the hitting place. Gary threw the ball just right across his left ear. Did you have to do that?, the foreman of the Ponderosa called out loud. Shut it Canaday, Gary groaned. The next ball he threw was so easy that Candy hit it with a hard smash into left field. Hereby Candy could reach the second base. He had to make a sliding to reach the base. Little Joe was after Candy on the turn. He hit a base hit. Then it was the turn of Hoss to hit. Because he was kinds big and strong Gary decided to throw four balls who were outside the home plate. Hoss was the first one to get a walk. All bases were loaded. Ben whispered to Adam: Hit a homerun so that everyone can home. I will, Adam said smiling. Mitch stood next to his grandpa to see how his father played. Adam looked at the pitcher and hit the ball so far away that no one could get it. Because Adam hit a grand slam homerun Candy, Hoss, Little Joe and Adam scored each a point whereby they had a head start of 5-0 in the first inning.

The Ponderosa Cowboys started to like the game even more. Especially when they scored more points and the Taylors didn't get to the scoring point. Derek became so angry that he said to Ben: I demand that your grandson gets disqualified. He is too young to play ball! That is ridiculous. This game was just his idea. You can't accept the fact that your team is losing. Why don't you quit?, Ben asked calm. I won't give you the satisfaction, Derek said derisory. 

It was in the fifth inning. The two teams got more hostile towards each other at the field. Hank ran from the second base to the third when Adam turned around and threw the ball to Mitch to tick him out. The little boy ticked him out and said: You're out. But Hank pushed him aside. Mitch got thrown hard on the ground and Hank kicked him against his lame leg. Adam saw what was happening and ran to his earth enemy. Adam kicked him against his leg and began then to fight with him. Hoss took care of his nephew and carried him to the dugout. At the dugout Mitch said: I'm fine Uncle Hoss. Go help daddy. Here after he went to interfere with the fight as well. In the meantime every player had become involved with the fight and although it wasn't nice Mitch thought it was entertaining. Roy came up to the ranchers and said: Let's separate them and end the game. Ben and Derek nodded and walked with the sheriff to the fighting group. They stopped with fighting when Roy shot a bullet from his revolver and he said: The game is over. The ponderosa Cowboys win the game with 9 against 0. Ben and Derek separated their boys. Derek said angry while he walked away: Cartwright, you win. I don't want that piece of land anymore! His boys followed him like newborn lambs.

It was actually quite fun to play a game of baseball, Little Joe said when they were home again. Indeed it was, Hoss replied. Do you know what I liked most?, Mitch asked. , Ben asked smiling. The fight, his grandson answered. Everybody laughed. Let me tell you all right now that the team is annulled. But we will help you with your baseball career if you want that, the rancher said to Mitch. The boy nodded and thanked his grandfather by giving him a huge hug.

THE END 


End file.
